


Venus

by EmboldenedBirdbrain



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Good Cows, M/M, Marriage, Oh My God, Recovering from ep160, Songfic, Stargazing, i love these boys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmboldenedBirdbrain/pseuds/EmboldenedBirdbrain
Summary: Jon and Martin get engaged, then experience difficulties getting married. These issues are resolved by a healthy disregard for trespassing laws and a single good cow.Sleeping at Last songfic.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Venus

_ “The night sky once ruled my imagination” _

__ Martin hadn’t expected Jon to ask to come stargaze with him, but he was glad he had. He couldn't stand the wait for the two of them to get out of the stuffy Archive and finally get to do something together. Eight o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

_ "Now I turn the dials with careful calculation." _

It would be cold. As he made tea for them both, Martin made sure to label which thermos was his and which was Jon's. He threw the already-clean blanket in the dryer with a vanilla-scented dryer sheet to absorb the static and put an extra sweater in his duffel bag. Jon wasn't known for dressing for the weather, but Martin also knew Jon liked to wear his sweaters on nights like these. And under it all was that little black box, its contents full of the promise of a million nights like these.

_ "After a while, I thought I'd never find you." _

__ It was 8:01 p.m. and there was no sight of Jon. Martin checked his phone. No texts. Maybe he didn't want to come after all. Maybe something had happened.

_ "I convinced myself that I would never find you." _

__ Something had definitely happened. He checked the time. 8:02 p.m. He tried to call Jon's cell. There was no answer. He'd been kidnapped again, Martin was sure of it. Maybe he was gone for good. Or maybe he had just forgotten and fallen asleep. Maybe he should go see if he was still at the Archives.

_ "Then suddenly I saw you." _

__ "MARTIN!" 

Martin whirled around to see the scrawny figure of his boyfriend, Jonathan Sims, racing toward him at breakneck speed. He almost cried with relief.

"Sorry; I realized I was late and left my phone at home trying to get out the door, or I would have texted you."

_ Classic Jon. _

_ "At first I thought you were a constellation." _

__ That night, Martin had trouble focusing on the stars. He just watched Jon, who knew the stories behind every single constellation and told him all of them in exquisite detail, his eyes shining like they, too, were made up of nuclear fusion so far away.

_ "I made a map of your stars and I had a revelation." _

Eventually, Jon ran out of stories, and the two were left sharing the blanket, surrounded by every light that twinkled through the light-polluted haze of the London park. Martin cast a glance at his bag, then at Jon, whose dark mop of hair rested on his shoulder. Their breathing synced, and Martin knew what he had to do.

_ "You're as beautiful, as endless; you're the universe I'm helpless in." _

When Jon opened the box, there were tears in his eyes. As Martin brushed them away, he knew the answer. 

_ "An astronomer at my best when I throw away the measurements." _

When they kissed, Martin felt the engagement ring Jon now wore cold on the back of his neck. The blanket fell from their shoulders, leaving the breeze to raise goosebumps on their skin, and Martin could not have cared less. 

_ “Like a telescope, I will pull you so close, ‘til no space lies in between.” _

__ Jon curled up against Martin’s chest, and they pulled the blanket back over themselves. As far as they were both concerned, they didn’t need to do anything else tonight. They could lay there in the grass, holding each other, and Jon could make fun of Martin for using scented dryer sheets, and Martin could run a hand through his hair to get him to shut up. They could stare out at the cold, uncaring beauty of the universe and know that for all it was empty, it still contained light. It still contained fire. It still contained love.

_ “And suddenly I see you.” _

__ Jon fell asleep, and Martin didn’t want to wake him. He only made sure to move Jon's head to his lap so he wouldn't pull a muscle. They stayed there until the sun rose, pouring golden warmth over the both of them. Nothing, Martin realized, had ever felt so perfect. He checked the time. 6:13 a.m. About two hours until they would need to head in to work. He brushed Jon's hair out of his face, and he awoke with a start.

_ "I was a million little pieces 'til you pulled me into focus" _

A couple of years later, the two of them are stood in a field in Scotland, with a cow wearing a crucifix between them. Jon has joked since they've been here that they should just get a cow to officiate the wedding; after all, every date they've set previously has been undone by near-apocalypses and attacks by the Powers. Their rings are made of highland grass, because they don't know when they'll be able to get real ones, but it's been long enough. After months of feeling Forsaken, months of seeing Jon still wearing his engagement ring even though they haven't spoken, Martin feels whole again. He just never expected the happiest moment in his life to occur while he was trespassing in a field of cows at two a.m. in Scotland.

__


End file.
